About cards About love
by Dan Record
Summary: En este mundo existe un alma gemela destinada para cada persona, hasta para un vampiro. Unas cartas mágicas, una muchacha humana espera… ¿cartas mágicas?  La trama toma elementos de Sakura Card Captor y Twilight adaptados para crear esta historia. AU OOC
1. Te Estoy Esperando

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE SCC LE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP, LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

_**Summary: En este mundo existe un alma gemela destinada para cada persona, hasta para los vampiros. Él se ha dedicado a ser el líder de su familia, a cuidarlos y guiarlos porque él no tenía a nadie. Hasta ahora. Unas cartas mágicas, una muchacha humana espera… ¿cartas mágicas?**_

La trama toma elementos de Sakura Card Captor y Twilight adaptados para crear esta historia.

**CAPITULO 1: TE ESTOY ESPERANDO**

El pueblito de Forks en el estado de Washington era caracterizado por su cielo encapotado casi todo el año además de que al ser un pueblo relativamente chico todos se conocen, todos los secretos de todas las familias se saben. O casi todos.

Para los humanos Carlisle Cullen era un ejemplo de bondad y responsabilidad. Era un hombre joven a sus "treinta y tres" años que se había hecho cargo de un montón de hijos adoptivos adolecentes. La realidad: era un vampiro de más de trecientos años y sus hijos también eran vampiros, solo que eso casi nadie lo sabía.

La familia Cullen estaba conformada por Carlisle Cullen su líder, padre, consejero. Medía 1. 85 m y sus ojos y su pelo combinaban perfectamente en un todo dorado. Emmett un casi gigante de 1. 95 m con hoyuelos y cabello oscuro con su compañera de alma Rosalie, la "diosa Cullen". El apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo ya que a su 1.80 m de estatura y cabello rubio era el sueño de cualquier hombre y cualquier vampiro. Su "hermano gemelo" Jasper rubio serio de 1.80 m era muy observador y transmitía una paz que solo él podía otorgar. Su compañera Alice era muy bajita de 1. 55 y con su cabello corto y negro como la tinta y por último Edward de 1. 80 bastante buenmozo de cabello cobre. De este último solo se había escuchado del hablar del doctor ya que este estudiaba en un internado en Inglaterra. De toda la familia Carlisle y Edward esperaban a sus gemelas a sus compañeras a sus amores. Solo que en el camino mientras tanto Edward se buscaba "distracciones" en burdeles o casa de citas. Carlisle no. Él debía poner el ejemplo, después de todo él era mayor de toda su familia. Misterio, felicidad y mucho amor era lo que constituían la familia Cullen-Denali. Porque sí claro. Su familia extendida: los Denali vivían en Alaska. Eleazar y Carmen, Kate y Garrett, Tanya, Irina y Esme eran casi de su familia también.

La existencia de Carlisle había sido tranquila la mayor parte de las últimas décadas. Se mudaban cada cierto tiempo porque, al ser vampiros no envejecían con los humanos normales. Lo que los Cullen no sabían era que la existencia de su patriarca iba a cambiar muy pronto.

..OO

Todos los Cullen (menos Edward) estaban sentados en su sala de estar. Algunos leyendo como Carlisle, otros jugando ajedrez como Jasper y Emmett, Rosalie haciendo zapping en el televisor y la pequeña Alice dibujando en su blog. Todo era tan tranquilo que si no fuera porque cada uno estaba concentrado haciendo sus cosas que se diría que estaban sincronizados en sus movimientos. Cuando alguien cruzaba las piernas, otro cruzaba los tobillos, cuando alguien ladeaba la cabeza el otro se cruzaba de brazos. Obviamente lo hacían inconscientemente pero aun así no dejaba de ser casi perfecto.

Algo que caracterizaba a la familia era su unión. Y aunque Edward estaba lejos siempre mantenía contacto con su familia, aún más con su padre. Ya que Edward fue el primero a quien Carlisle convirtió, es por eso que su relación padre vampiro-hijo vampiro era la mejor.

El tiempo pasaba y el libro de Carlisle llegaba a su fin al igual que el partido de los chicos. Pero eso quedó descartado de importancia cuando Alice dejó caer su lápiz HB al piso. Generalmente su eso sucediera ella lo hubiera atrapado antes de que llegara al piso pero la pequeña Cullen tenía la vista al frente, al vacío, a la nada.

-Alice, amor, ¿que ves?- le preguntó un muy preocupado esposo.

Todos se habían reunido alrededor de ella con expectación e intriga. Minutos pasaron y tan simple como eso la mirada de Alice se enfocó, se enfocó en su padre.

-Carlisle, ¡la he encontrado!- casi gritó la vidente

-¿A quién Ali- el doctor no captaba la exclamación que había dicho su hija.

-¡A tu gemela, a tu alma gemela!- sonrió. Ella había visto a la muchacha que estaba destinada para su padre. Una muy borrosa visión en donde tuvo que esforzarse bastante para aclarar la imagen pero lo había conseguido, ¡por lo menos unos segundo vió a Isabella Marie D' Vincenzo!

..OO

En las últimas horas la "vida" del eminente doctor cambió. Con tan solo un par de frases. Esas palabras que había querido oír desde hace muchos años. Toda la familia estaba empacando para ir a su encuentro. Según Alice, su padre tendría que estar allí, con su gemela en Seattle mañana. Algo que caracteriza a las almas gemelas de los vampiros es que, si son humanas o humanos tienden a desencadenar una serie de peligros que los pueden llevar a la muerte. Es por eso que las señales de encontrar a un alma gemela de un vampiro aparecen antes de que comiencen a ocurrir las desgracias, antes de que su humano o humana salgan lastimados o peor, muertos. Carlisle había ignorado el sentimiento de felicidad, paz y amor infinito que había sentido durante todos estos días pensando que se sentía así para con su familia sin saber que su "soulmate" estaba cerca de él. Habían decidido ir en auto a Port Angeles y de allí tomar una avioneta hasta Seattle. Según Alice la conocería en un baile de máscaras. A sí que ella se había dedicado exclusivamente a organizar los vestuarios de cada quien, y sobre todo el de su padre ya que tenía que verse excelso para el encuentro con su compañera de toda la existencia.

..OO

Horas después la familia de vampiros estaba abordando la avioneta, el viaje sería corto. Todos aparentaban tranquilidad pero el patriarca bajo esa mascara de serenidad estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado, tan ansioso que se peinaba y repeinaba su cabello rubio cada pocos minutos, alisaba las inexistentes arrugan en su ropa y miraba el reloj y por la ventanilla del avión. Al único que no le pasó desapercibido el estado de su padre fue a Jasper que con su don lo tranquilizó porque si no, sería un viaje muy tortuoso. Poco a poco se acercaban a la nueva integrante de la familia para evitar las catástrofes y problemas que se le presentarían debido al lazo místico que la unía con el vampiro. Una sola mirada a los ojos y bastaría para alejar todos los percances. Una sola mirada, para reclamarla como suya. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Lo aceptaría? Esas y muchas preguntas estaban rondando la mente del vampiro. Inquieto. Aunque en Seattle una muchacha hermosa de ojos chocolate estaba casi igual.

¿Qué ME DICEN? TIENE POTENCIAL? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

MAÑANA ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO MI OTRA HISTORIA, LA TENGO ABANDONADA. PERO ES QUE TENGO 3 CAPITULOS EN MI BLOG DE ESCRITURA Y NO LOS HE PASADO A WORD. LO HARÉ.

DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR. YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE ME OCURRIÓ VIENDO EL ANIME. SERÁ MUY INTERESANTE.

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.

GRACIAS POR LEERME!


	2. Te encontré

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE SCC LE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP, LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

_**Summary: En este mundo existe un alma gemela destinada para cada persona, hasta para los vampiros. Él se ha dedicado a ser el líder de su familia, a cuidarlos y guiarlos porque él no tenía a nadie. Hasta ahora. Unas cartas mágicas, una muchacha humana espera… ¿cartas mágicas?**_

**La trama toma elementos de Sakura Card Captor y Twilight adaptados para crear esta historia. **

Nota: Canción recomendada para este capítulo: **Mondo Bongo by Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros**

HOLA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! =D

**CAPÍTULO 2: TE ENCONTRÉ **

Los vampiros acababan de arribar a su hotel en la ciudad de Seattle, todos estaban emocionados y deseosos por conocer a su nueva integrante aunque claro en menor grado que el patriarca, que para este punto estaba a un paso de arrancarse los cabellos de la desesperación y ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo. Su hijo empático ya estaba agotado de tratar de controlarlo pero simplemente no había forma, y es que él lo comprendía, él se sentía igual o peor que su padre antes de conocer a su Alice.

Eran las diez de la mañana y aunque Seattle es generalmente una ciudad nublada, hoy contaba con un sol radiante que iluminaba cada rincón de su ciudad. Al parecer el sol estaba en contra de Carlisle ya que Alice había tenido una visión de su Bella. Atropellada, pero por alguna razón no le pasaba nada. La primera de sus desgracias pensaba. El doctor estaba ansioso de que llegara la noche para que así con su manto de oscuridad pudiera ir a su encuentro con el destino, a conocer a su compañera y con una mirada librarla de sus desdichas.

..OO

Cerca de una boutique Isabella D' Vincenzo admiraba las vitrinas en busca del vestido perfecto. Presentía que algo importante pasaría este día, pero no sabía que era. Se había sentido "rara" estos últimos días, exactamente desde que llegó a Seattle. Esta ciudad… la hacía sentirse extraña, bueno, más de lo normal.

Había pasado el dia entero de tienda en tienda buscando su ajuar para esta noche. Es que como profesora de la Universidad de Washington tenía que asistir al baile de bienvenida de inicio de curso. Cuando pidió el puesto de profesora, sus jefes dudaron muchísimo de dárselo y no por falta de conocimientos porque Isabella era casi una computadora. Era muy inteligente, tan inteligente como era hermosa y eso es decir mucho. Si no porque físicamente no aparentaba más de 19 años ¡ja! Si supieran… pensó.

..OO

Ya para el final de la tarde tenía todo lo necesario para brillar en el baile. Una máscara en donde tenían que asistir todos los miembros administrativos, profesores y dirigentes estudiantiles de la universidad. No es que le molestara ir, ya que disfrutaba mucho los bailes, solo que la sensación de que algo importante iba a pasar hacia que subiera la guardia. En el pasado ella misma había experimentado muchas circunstancias que le pudieron haber costado la vida más de una vez, si fuera una humana normal.

Caminaba rumbo a su nuevo departamento el cual le daba una vista estupenda de buena parte de la ciudad y del parque central. Generalmente Bella era muy cuidadosa tanto que para cruzar una calle tenía que ver a ambos lados más de una vez. Y así lo hizo solo que de la nada apareció un auto a toda velocidad con intensión de atropellarla. No lo percibía en cámara lenta como cuando lo veía en una de sus películas, solo pudo decir _¡Tiempo! _Antes de que abruptamente el carro parara a centímetros de ella. A su entorno todos se habían inmovilizado y el panorama había adquirido un tinte naranja, característico de la carta del _tiempo_. Desactivó la carta y vió como el conductor salía de su carro para cerciorarse de que la señorita estuviera bien. Sorprendiéndose de no haber podido parar su coche antes. Seguramente tendría que revisar los frenos del mismo ya que estos no respondieron a su impetuosa orden cuando venía en la vía.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto el conductor sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y tan nervioso que si la situación no hubiese sido de lo más extraña se hubiera reído a carcajadas por horas.

-Sí, no se preocupe- respondió Bella con una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Ahora, con más ansias de llegar a su morada.

..OO

El momento había llegado, la noche había caído. En un Hotel de la ciudad Carlisle Cullen se miraba en el espejo por décima vez. Su smoking negro contrastaba hermosamente sobre su pálida piel. Se había peinado cuidadosamente y había revisado hasta el más mínimo detalle de su imagen. En definitiva él no era una persona vanidosa ni mucho menos, pero hoy quería verse lo mejor posible para su Bella.

Del otro lado de la ciudad una muchacha de cabello caoba se miraba por última vez en el espejo. Su vestido azul marino con encajes negros hacia juego con su delicada piel cremosa. Era tipo corsé en la parte superior y caía en ligeras capas de gaza azul medianoche hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas. Sus hermosas sandalias de Prada combinaban perfectamente con su vestido. Se había dejado el cabello suelto con hermosas ondas. Estaba lista. Tomó su máscara negra con encajes y lentejuelas y partió a su compromiso. Con el sentimiento de que su vida cambiaria en ese baile.

..OO

_**inicia la canción**_

La mascarada estaba en el punto perfecto, la música, la comida, el ambiente. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Los invitados con sus máscaras cruzaban la pista de baile danzando, otros charlando animadamente y unos simplemente contemplado el lugar. Pero ninguno de ellas sabía que había una familia de vampiros en el fondo del salón. Ciertamente el dinero puede mover influencias y más para conseguir entradas pero este no era el caso. Ya que Carlisle era una de las personas más importantes para la universidad prácticamente tenia paso expedito para todas sus actividades. Y pues allí se encontraba parado esperando a su diosa. Mientras que sus hijos se iban a bailar. A pesar de su marcara "tipo zorro" en color negro las mujeres captaban el destello de belleza y poder que el emanaba. Pero el simplemente estaba allí, con los ojos en las escaleras que conducían de la puerta de entrada al salón del baile.

Segundos y minutos pasaban y ella no llegaba. ¿Y si fuera a buscarla?, pensaba. ¿Tentaría al destino por su afán de tener a su amada entre sus brazos de una buena vez? El grito de su hija lo sacó de su trance…

-¡Carlisle!- gritó Alice

**minuto 2:45 de la canción**

Y la vi y mi mundo se detuvo. No importaba nadie más que ella porque bajando las escaleras se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que mis ojos hubiesen visto jamás. Cabello castaño, piel cremosa y bajo su máscara unos preciosos ojos chocolates. No pasó desapercibido para el vampiro las kilométricas y hermosas piernas que había debajo del vestido azul noche de su amada. Comenzó a caminar a su dirección, la necesitaba y no solo afectuosamente, porque una parte de su anatomía se había vuelto completamente de piedra. A punto de llegar a su lado y de la nada no está allí. ¿A dónde se había dirigido? ¿Se había mezclado con los invitados?

Para Isabella, entrar al salón del baile fue como ser golpeada con una bola de demolición. Ansiedad, anhelo, desesperación, deseo. Necesitaba algo, necesitaba buscar algo. No sabía que. En el lugar se sentía una vibra misteriosa. Una fuerza capaz de ligar dos almas. En el tramo de las escaleras estuvo a punto de tropezar y cuando bajó simplemente corrió hacia la terraza del salón, aire, eso es lo que necesitaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que algo pasaría y no creía ser capaz de controlarlo. Quizás si llamara a… NO. Ellos pensarían que no se puede cuidar sola y eso es algo que no estaba permitido. Mostrar debilidad, aunque la sintiera.

Y lo sentí, su mirada, lo que estaba buscando estaba detrás de mí. Me volví lentamente y me fijé en dos orbes dorados. Mi vida cambió.

Necesitaba tenerlo, necesitaba a ese hombre. Francamente no soy de las mujeres que se acuestan con un desconocido pero el instinto primal, animal que sentía no podía ser ignorado y a juzgar de como el extraño me miraba estaba igual que yo.

En dos largas zancadas estuvo a mi lado. Acorralándome contra el barandal. Era tan alto y tan fuerte que estaba segura que ni con todas mis fuerzas podría controlarlo. Sus sensuales labios se acercaron a los míos. Tan cerca que sentía el delicioso aliento a menta y frescura. Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él. Algo duro, muy duro se restregaba a mi cuerpo. No razonaba, estaba ida. Tenía que besarlo, él tenía que ser mío.

Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfecto al mío. Era tan bajita que me llegaba apenas al pecho. Perfecta. La necesitaba, la besaría mil y una vez porque era mía, solamente mía.

Sus feroces labios se acercaban a los míos. Estaba asustada pero a la vez deslumbrada. Sus ojos se veían negros y no dorados como hace un instante. No me importaba. Un segundo sirvió para cambiar la perspectiva de todo.

Un roce, sentir su aliento fresco contra el mío era la gloria, estaba a punto de besarme. Pero un grito se oyó, varios gritos le continuaron desde el salón de baile. Y el shock desapareció. Y me di cuenta de lo que iba a ser. De lo que quería hacer.

-Vampiro- fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Mirando aterrada a sus ojos negros.

HOLA ¿COMO ANDAN? AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. SE QUE AL PRINCIPIO VAN A ESTAR CONFUNDIDOS CON LA REDACCIÓN Y LOS POV MESCLADOS PERO ACOSTUMBRENCE POR QUE SERAN ASI.

COMO VEN BELLS USO LA CARTA DEL TIEMPO PARA EVITAR QUE EL CARRO LA MATARA. Y EL FINAL UN POQUITO CALIENTE AUNQUE NO ES NADA COMPARADO CON LO QUE TENGO MAS ADELANTE.

ESTOY UN TANTO DESEPCIONADO POR QUE SOLO RECIBÍ 2 REVIEWS.

A SI QUE SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA, **MANDENME SUS COMENTARIOS**, NO LES CUESTA NADA!


	3. El sol, La luna y La estella

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE SCC LE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP, LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

_**Summary: En este mundo existe un alma gemela destinada para cada persona, hasta para los vampiros. Él se ha dedicado a ser el líder de su familia, a cuidarlos y guiarlos porque él no tenía a nadie. Hasta ahora. Unas cartas mágicas, una muchacha humana espera… ¿cartas mágicas?**_

**La trama toma elementos de Sakura Card Captor y Twilight adaptados para crear esta historia. **

****Nota: JeanCarlo (buscar: Yani Gellman en google); Máximo (buscar: Steven Strait)****

Muchas gracias a **CaMuChi**, **Selene-silk**, **darky1995** por sus reviews!

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL SOL, LA LUNA Y LA ESTRELLA**

Los chicos Cullen estaban bailando en la pista, tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una bandada de neófitos estaba arrasando con todos los humanos presentes y fueron las decenas de gritos que los hicieron reaccionar. Pero aun así no se podían mover, era como si una fuerza los atara y no los dejara levantar ningún musculo.

Desde la terraza los dos amantes habían acudido al llamado de los desesperados humanos. El doctor todavía se encontraba en shock al darse cuenta de que su compañera sabía lo que era. También se sentía frustrado ya que estuvo a punto de besarla a punto de probar la esencia de sus labios pero no lo consiguió. Pero todo eso no valía de importancia por ahora ya que alrededor de él los pocos humanos que quedaban estaban muriendo y su familia estaba paralizada en el centro del salón. Tenía que sacar a Isabella de allí, ese era su único pensamiento. Pero no lo pudo llegar a realizar ya que el mismo estaba estancado en su sitio. Como si le hubieran clavado los pies al suelo y amarrado sus manos con cadenas. Inmovilizado completamente. A su lado su amada estaba con cara de poker, analizando todo su entorno con aparente calma. ¿Cómo no podía estar asustada cuando todos en el salón estaban desangrados, otros desgarrados y mutilados? ¿Cómo podía estar así sabiendo que ella era la única humana que quedaba viva y que probablemente eso cambiaria en segundos?

En el salón los neófitos estaban alrededor de nosotros, se me hacía extraño que mi misterioso vampiro rubio no se moviera. Era como si estuviera paralizado. Alcé la vista a sus ojos y vi ruego, dolor, desesperación, impotencia. Muchas emociones que emanaban de él y me hacían querer arrullarlo y que fuera feliz. Pero eso no era lo primero en mi lista de "que haceres", era de menester acabar con la líder de estos neófitos. Se sabe que ellos actúan siguiendo órdenes de un vampiro más experimentado, y si este fuera eliminado quedarían desorientados, lo suficiente como para librarnos de todos.

-Buen trabajo mis niños, esta que queda es solo mía- dijo una vampira de cabello rojo sangre como sus ojos.

-Ya quisieras tú- respondí sonriendo altaneramente. Una de las reglas básicas en un combate es nunca dejar que tu oponente sepa que tienes miedo.

-Te tragaras tus palabras niñita- dio un paso a un costado asechándome. – Me tomate cada gota de tu cuerpecito tiene frente a tus amiguitos- dijo ahora señalando a los demás vampiros que estaban paralizados en el salón de baile. Ya para este momento el vampiro misterioso a mi lado estaba hecho una furia, su cuerpo expelía un aura oscura y gruñía como si fuese una bestia.

-Algo que generalmente evito, es que me beban mi sangre "guerita"-

Y sin más avanzó con rapidez hacia mí me centró un golpe en el pecho y caí hacia el otro lado de la sala. Maldita. Logré enfocarme en mi entorno ya que el golpe me había desorientado. El vampiro con el que casi me beso gritaba mi nombre… ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?.

-Como veras, es solo un preámbulo de lo que te hare niñita- siguió mi atacante. Y se comenzó a acercar a mí pero esta vez la esperaba y sin más dije: _¡Poder! _Con la fuerza inhumana que me entregaba la carta le arranque el brazo con el que me iba a atizar otro golpe. Ella no lo esperaba así que se lo arranqué sin complicaciones. Quedo aturdida mientras de su brazo brotaba un líquido espeso color violeta. Simplemente no quería saber que era. Los demás vampiros enemigos al ver el espectáculo comenzaron a acercarse a mi sabía que estaba en problemas, sabía que me venía una buena lucha y con la carta de poder no me sería suficiente. _¡Carrera! ¡Pelea! _Grité mientras sentía el flujo de magia correr por mi cuerpo.

-Ohh si, me voy a divertir- dije.

Y avance cercenando, cortando, peleando con todas mis fuerzas humanas y mágicas. Decir exactamente cuántos vampiros maté sería algo muy difícil ya que perdí la cuenta después de los primeros diez. La adrenalina corría por mis venas, la sensación de libertad y de travesura me hacían sentir muy bien. Me percaté de que la pelirroja líder tomaba su brazo y comenzaba a correr hacia la puerta, ¡cobarde!. _¡Candado!_ Y su vía de escapatoria se cerró en sus narices. _¡Salto!_ Tan fácil como eso aterricé sobre sus hombros y le arranque la cabeza de un tajo.

Ciertamente había sido gratificante matarlos pero ¿a qué precio? Si claro mi vestido de coctel vera Wang arruinado. Malditos.

También noté que los vampiros de ojos dorados, los paralizados, seguían sin moverse. Si la situación no fuera retorcida me hubiera reído enormemente en sus caras. Francamente puedo asegurar que soy una persona muy divertida y que me encanta reír. Pero en estas circunstancias pudiera parecer un poco desquiciada.

_¡Fuego!_ Invoqué y todas las partes de todos los vampiros enemigos se fundieron en un humo espeso y con olor extraño. Definitivamente iba a necesitar un minucioso baño después de esta noche. Después de que las piezas de la pelirroja ardieran pude notar como mis espectadores recobraban su movilidad. ¿Qué tipo de don tenía esa perra? Debe de ser el porqué de que ningún humano hubiera salido corriendo a la terraza o a las salidas. En fin… nunca se sabrá.

Mi cabello estaba hecho un fiasco. El humo, el líquido viscoso que salía de los vampiros, sangre. Mi bien tenido outfit había quedado horrendo. Me quité mi mascara y me hice una cola alta y me volví a ver a mis desconocidos. Me miraban como si tuviera un tercer ojo o algo parecido.

-¿Qué?, ¿la cola de caballo me quedo muy alta? ¿O mi maquillase se corrió?- pregunté. Y para mi poca fortuna me miraron con más desconcierto.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- preguntó un tipo alto y con cabello color miel. Pude percatarlos a todos mejor. Eran cinco de ellos. Tres hombres, uno gigante, el que me hizo la pregunta y mi rubio desconocido, el cual se había quitado su máscara revelando al ser más divino y ardiente que había visto en mi vida. También reparé en las dos mujeres, dos polos opuestos, una rubia y otra pelinegra. Alta y baja. Fascinantes, todos.

Al parecer había perdido tiempo analizándolos porque cuando me di cuenta estaban a escasos dos metros de mí. Iba a responderles pero un brillo que venía de mi espalda me distrajo.

-Hay no, por favor no- rogué para mí misma. Sabía que significaba ese brillo. El símbolo del sol estaba dibujado en la pared y de él salió mi hermano.

-¡Bella!, oh rayos- corrió hacia mí y me abrazó casi quitándome el aire por completo. Pude notar también que mi rubio misterioso comenzaba a gruñir.

-¡Ma…ximo, no pu-pu..edo respirar!- dije ahogándome por su abrazo.

-Lo siento- dijo – ¿me puedes explicar que pasó aquí?- siguió viendo el estado del salón. Los cadáveres, las cenizas, la sangre, suciedad, los suelos parcialmente quemados.

-Vampiros- me atreví a decir. Ya sabía lo que me venía encima.

-¿Vampiros?, ¡Isabella Marie D' Vincenzo estas sola unos cuantos días y ya andas causando problemas!- me gritó furioso

-Max…- comencé a pararlo pero el hombre iba en todo su apogeo.

-Es que es inaudible, estaba tranquilo sentado en mi casa cuando de repente el símbolo de la estrella aparece en mi sala. ¡Que rayos te pasa! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Sabes que nuestros símbolos solo aparecen cuando estamos en peligro de muerte! ¡Casi me da un "patatus"! ¡Dios mío!- resopló de último. Para este momento estaba pensando fuertemente en usar la carta del silencio…

Máximo parecía león enjaulado. Caminaba de un lado al otro desordenándose el cabello. Preocupado más de la cuenta. Mi hermano.

-Max, estoy bien. No soy un niña, se defenderme sola-

Pareció captar mi mensaje porque de improvisto nuevamente me abrazó pero esta vez con más delicadeza y con más devoción.

-No sabes lo que pasé Bella- me dijo mirándome a los ojos tiernamente- ¡No te imaginas cuanto pavor tengo de perderte!-

-No lo vas a hacer- dije calmadamente tratando de ignorar los bufidos y gruñidos que llegaban de la parte de atrás.

-¡Es que eres tan importante para mí! ¡Si te pasa algo… me dejarías solo con JeanCarlo! Y eso sería una desgracia- dijo nuevamente abrazándome

-Yo también te quiero hermanito- respondió una voz socarrona y sarcástica. Hablando del rey de Roma…

Detrás de los vampiros se encontraba JeanCarlo mi otro hermano.

-¿Isabella se puede saber que tanto hacías para que tu símbolo irrumpiera en mi habitación?- preguntó cabreado…

-Jean, Maxi ya me dio la charla- respondí cabizbaja

-Qué bueno, ahora mueve tu culo respingón y dame un abrazo-

-Que delicado y adorable eres- respondí con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de puntillas para abrazarlo. Jean era el clásico tipo malo, del que todos huyen y del que todas quieren tirarse. Pero bajo esa capa de sarcasmo e ironía estaba un chico tierno y preocupado. Él era el más sensible de los tres, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Bueno, ya fuera de peligro. Porque no nos presentas a tus amigos- preguntó Max mirando a los desconocidos de los cuales me había olvidado completamente.

-En realidad, no son amigos míos. Ni siquiera sé quiénes son.- dije un tanto apenada. La mirada del rubio desconocido me tenía nerviosa.

-Jummm, para variar- exclamó Jean con desinterés.

-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen y ellos son mi familia. Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper.- dijo el mi rubio sexy ahora nombrado Carlisle. -¿Ustedes quiénes son?- siguió con su voz profundamente seductora y sexy más bien mirando a Max y Jean, porque si mal no recuerdo él sabia mi nombre.

-La Luna, El sol y la Estrella- dijo Max.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Son Astros del espacio?- dijo el grandote.

-Joder, te dije que tenías que cambiar esa presentación Máximo- repuso con reproche Jean.

-Solo me limito a seguir una tradición que inventó mi hermanita aquí presente- ahora echándome la culpa a mí.

-Si claro por que como yo era la que se paseaba por toda la casa gritando: "soy la luna, soy la luna" o se creía un solecito o rayito de sol- respondí mordazmente.

-Teníamos seis años Isabella, ¡Seis!- repusieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Eso no quita lo que hacían, además muy bien pudiste presentarnos con nuestros nombres Max-

-Si es cierto solecito, ¡aprende!- respondió Jean

-Cállate "lunita de queso"- le gritó Max

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestra discusión que solo nos percatamos cuando Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Algo suena en su bolsillo- le dijo a Max. Y en efecto su celular sonaba.

-¿Aló?- respondió con diplomacia. Era muy chistoso, hasta que vi su cara fúnebre mirarme a mí.

-Es para ti- dijo tendiéndome el celular. Al mirar mi cara de interrogante gesticulo "papa".

Definitivamente esta no era mi noche, ¡Mierda!.

**Y ¿QUE TAL? ¿MERESCO REVIEW?**

**¡COMO VEN APARECIERON LOS HERMANOS DE BELLA! ¿QUE LES PARECIO GUERRERA BELLA? LA COMBINACION DE CARTAS ME ENCANTÓ.**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**-Máximo, código negro…- repuso Jean**

**-¿Un enjambre de arañas nos ataca?- respondió su hermano**

**-¡No idiota ese es el verde!, Código negro…- **

**-Ohh mierda, ¿Bella tiene novio?- repuso con espantó Máximo.**

**-¿Lo tengo?- preguntó la hechicera a sus hermanos.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

**DANIEL!**


	4. ¡Hola Papi!

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE SCC LE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP, LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

_**Summary: En este mundo existe un alma gemela destinada para cada persona, hasta para los vampiros. Él se ha dedicado a ser el líder de su familia, a cuidarlos y guiarlos porque él no tenía a nadie. Hasta ahora. Unas cartas mágicas, una muchacha humana espera… ¿cartas mágicas?**_

**La trama toma elementos de Sakura Card Captor y Twilight adaptados para crear esta historia. **

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¡HOLA PAPI!**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. Pero sabía que si no le contestaba era capaz de presentarse aquí mismo y eso no sería nada bueno viniendo de mi papá.

-¡Hola papi!- le dije igual que cuando era niña. Él lo adoraba y generalmente lo usaba cuando me metía en un problema.

-Isabella, explicación ahora- la gruesa voz de mi padre retumbaba en el celular. Debo de admitir que tenía miedo. Mi padre es un ser imponente aunque es muy amable, caballeroso y en su mirada hay un brillo risueño, pero cuando se ponía serio era de temer.

-Papi, no fue nada.-comencé a explicar.-solo una horda de vampiros que irrumpieron en el salón en donde estaba y bueno, no me quedo de otra que matarlos- seguí hablando como si fuera del tiempo. Mientras que del otro lado de la línea había un silencio fantasmagórico.

-¿Nadie te mordió verdad?- ufff ya estaba salvada. O eso creía.

-No papi-

-Bueno, no le diré a tu madre por que se pondría histérica y se acabarían mis vacaciones. Pero lo que si te digo es que vamos a tener una pequeña charla cuando nos veamos en un par de días señorita. ¿Me oyó?-

Mierda, pensé.

-Claro papi-

-Entonces adiós… ahh y tus hermanos los estarán vigilando.- y sin más cortó la llamada. ¿Cómo es eso de "los estarán vigilando"? Que yo sepa solo soy una.

-¿Tan malo fue?- preguntó Maxi al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

-Viene en un par de días- dije notando que Jean estaba mirando a Carlisle con un escrutinio absoluto.

-Mierda- dijo Jean

-Lo mismo pensé- respondí

-Máximo, código negro…

-¿Un enjambre de arañas nos ataca?- respondió su hermano mirando a todas partes.

-¡No idiota ese es el verde!, Código negro…- repuso mirando significativamente a Isabella, la cual se encontraba confundida.

-Ohh mierda, ¿Bella tiene novio?- repuso con espantó Máximo.

-¿Lo tengo?- preguntó Bella a sus hermanos.-No es que quiera jactarme de que estoy en pleno control de mi vida, pero si tuviera un novio lo sabría- repuso la castaña

-Tu cállate- repusieron los dos D'Vincezo al mismo tiempo.

-Estas castigada-Repuso el Jean.

-Y ahora mismo te llevamos a casa- completó Max.

-Momento, ¿puedo decir tres cosas?-preguntó Bella

-No- digo cabreado. ¿Quién se cree ese maldito vampiro para venir a quitarme lo que más quiero? Pensaba JeanCarlo.

-Primero: ustedes no me mandan y yo hago lo que se me dé la gana; segundo: me acabo de acordar que hay que quemar el edificio y hay que dejarlo como si fuera un accidente; tercero y más importante: ¡NO TENGO NOVIO!-

-Bueno, ya que no tienes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar- dijo Jean

-Quien se va a lamentar ¿yo?-

-En realidad nos lamentaríamos Max y yo- dijo el regente de la luna tomando a su hermana del brazo.

-_¡Brillo!-_ dijo este introduciéndose en el cúmulo de lucecitas que se habían formado frente a él, pero no sin antes gritarle a su hermano que se encargara de la evidencia.

Lo último que escuchó Isabella fue _¡Fuego!_ Antes de aterrizar en su departamento.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Con qué derecho me transportas así como si fuera un objeto? ¿Y mi auto? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Y dicho sea de paso ¿Cuál es el código negro y esa estupidez de que si tengo o no tengo novio?- exigió una molesta Isabella.

_-¡Dormir!-_ dijo su cansado hermano

-No te atrevas…- pero ya estaba dormida.

..OO

Lejos en el edificio de la fiesta Máximo estaba con una muy confundida familia de vampiros.

_¡Fuego!- _Gritó el regente del sol.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde se la llevaron?-gritó Carlisle. No podía creer que después de encontrar a su amada la había perdido nuevamente por ese tal Jean. Las llamas consumían lentamente las paredes y los cadáveres alrededor.

-No te conviene gritarle a tu futuro cuñado, vampiro-

-Pero ¿Cómo?...

-Ya que no puedo evitar que estés lejos de mi hermana, te explicaremos todo pero en su debido momento- repuso el italiano.- Por ahora procuren seguirme si no quieren quedar calcinados también-

_-¡Brillo!-_dijo el hechicero igual que su hermano lo había hecho antes.

-¿Pero cómo hacen eso?- repuso una rubia.

-¿Qué parte de "en su debido momento" no entendiste "Barbie vamp"?- repuso Max con desdén.

-Cuida lo que dices niñito- repuso el gigante que debía ser su pareja.

-Acostúmbrate gigantón, porque Jean es mucho peor que yo. Ahora pasen por las luces.- Y uno por uno fue pasando por el portal hasta llegar a el estacionamiento. Al parecer nadie se había percatado del fuego porque la calle estaba solitaria.

-Mañana ve al departamento, creo de deberás explicarle a mi hermana que es lo que pasa, a la vez que ella te va a explicar a ti también todo lo referente a nosotros.-

-¿Dónde vive?-

-Tu sabrás como encontrarla, adiós cuñadito-

Y sin más el hechicero se marchó directo al auto de su hermana pensando en que mañana iban a tener un largo día.

..OO

Los vampiros habían llegado a su casa más desconcertados que nunca. Estaban en silencio en la sala esperando que su líder dijera algo.

-Creo que no debes de ir a ese lugar, sea cual sea Carlisle. Quizás sea una trampa y te puedan matar.- Dijo Rosalie

-Si nos quisieran muertos ellos mismos nos hubieran matado Rose- refutó Alice.

-A demás sabes que si le hacen daño a Carlisle, su alma gemela también lo sufrirá. Por cierto, ¿lograste verla a los ojos papa?- preguntó Jasper

-Emmm si- respondió automáticamente Carlisle. Era un poco vergonzoso admitir ante sus hijos que estuvo a punto de besarla y que si no fuera los malditos vampiros que aparecieron de repente seguramente la hubiera tomado allí mismo. Mientras pensaba en como hubiera sido una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Ante esto si hijo empático alzo una ceja en dirección a su atormentado padre. Por lo menos Edward no estaba aquí y no podía leer mi mente pensó Carlisle. Un consuelo, apenas.

..OO

Estaba en lo que parecía un bosque al lindero de un lago, para mi sorpresa ¡estaba desnuda!, No sabía ¿cómo había llegado allí? ni ¿cómo había quedado sin ropa? Solo sabía que el viento frio de la noche me erizaba la piel. Y entonces lo vi. Saliendo del agua como si fuera un dios heleno estaba Carlisle con su mirada oscura fijada en mí. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo él podía caminar con ese pedazo de miembro entre sus piernas? Juro que nunca había visto uno terriblemente grande y grueso y no es que haya visto muchos. Estaba totalmente embobada viendo a ese monumento de hombre, como al caminar cada musculo de mis bien torneadas piernas cobraban vida o como su perfectamente esculpido pecho se presentaba ante mí y claro los bien marcados abdominales con un caminito de vello dorado que iba desde su ombligo hasta mi pene. Exquisito.

De un momento a otro estaba contra un árbol mirando sus ojos negros cargados de lujuria y pasión y con nuestros labios casi rozándose justo como en la terraza del salón de baile. No resistí más y lo besé con todas mis ganas. Sus labios sabían increíblemente dulces y su aliento de menta y frescura me estaban volviendo loca, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y comenzaron una pelea por el poder, estaba en la gloria.

Sentía la humedad creciente entre mis piernas, la necesidad de buscar mi alivio. Y como si el me estuviera leyendo la mente sentí sus dedos allí. Me afirmaba de sus anchos hombros y podía sentir la sedosa piel de su espalda. Hasta que sentí el frio pasto bajo mi espalda. El me comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras acariciaba mi punto de excitación. Yo había perdido la voluntad, me sentía como una cualquiera pero no me importaba. Bajo hasta mis pechos a besarme, lamerme y succionarme un pezón mientras jugaba con el otro. Me está muriendo por dentro lo quería dentro de mi ahora. Sin preparación sin nada, ahora.

Seguía su tortuosa tortura bajando hacia mi ombligo y mi pelvis estaba casi cerca. Y entonces sentí su lengua en mi punto. Casi muero de la excitación. Era un maestro, la movía tan rápido y firme que por un momento llegue a pensar que no era su lengua la que hacia eso. Comenzó a torturarme con un dedo mientras su lengua rozaba rápidamente mi clítoris. Ya para este entonces mis gemidos hacían ecos en los arboles circundantes. Añadió otro de sus largos dedos y comenzó a realizar movimiento de tijeras dentro mío mientras su lánguida lengua recorría mis pliegues.

El seguía como un maestro dándome placer hasta casi desfallecer estaba a solo unos cuantos roces más de mi cuerpo. Gritaba su nombre, gemía, decía cosas sin sentido, este hombre me estaba llevando al infinito. De comento todo un cúmulo de sentimientos estaban por explotar en mi interior. Estaba llegando, podía sentir mis músculos tensarse mientras Carlisle movía con más rapidez sus dedos y su lengua. Tan solo un poco más… "Bella" decía mientras me mordisqueaba mi clítoris "Bella"… Iba a explotar… ahhh

-¡Isabella!- me desperté empapada en sudor y segada por los rayos del sol que se colaban por mi ventana. ¿Pero no estaba con Carlisle…? Un sueño. ¡Un puto sueño!

-Ya era hora, llego cinco minutos tratándote de despertar- repuso Jean comiéndose un sándwich.

-Báñate y vístete, dentro de un rato tendrás visitas-

Joder, aparte de que me despierta en la parte más espectacular de mi sueño, me ordena que me bañe y vista. ¿Quién venia? Estaba frustrada, ese era el sueño más erótico que había tenido en mi vida y si no fuera por mi puto hermano hubiera acabado.

-Mierda- dije tirándome nuevamente a las almohadas.

-Bueno, el viejo Jack siempre es buena opción- dije a mi misma mientras abría el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacaba el enorme vibrador que tenía para estos casos especiales. Me levante y tomé mi toalla. Sería un largo baño.

¡HOLA! ENTONCES, ¿LES GUSTÓ O NO?

UN POCO LEMMON, NO ES PERFECTO PERO EN EL TRAYECTO LO VOY A PERFECCIONAR YA VERAN.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, FAVORITOS.

SON LAS MEJORES.

TENGO UNA ACLARACIÓN QUE HACER: LOS NOMBRES DE LAS CARTAS LOS PONGO COMO ESTAN EN EN ESPAÑOL LATINO. LO ACLARO POR QUE QUIZAS EN OTROS IDIOMAS O VERSIONES SE DISTORCIONEN UN POCO. SOLO PARA QUE SEPAN.

DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MI!


	5. Apartamento 4 11

**LOS ELEMENTOS DE SCC LE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP, LOS PERSONAJES DE CREPÚSCULO A STEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA.**

_**Summary: En este mundo existe un alma gemela destinada para cada persona, hasta para los vampiros. Él se ha dedicado a ser el líder de su familia, a cuidarlos y guiarlos porque él no tenía a nadie. Hasta ahora. Unas cartas mágicas, una muchacha humana espera… ¿cartas mágicas?**_

**La trama toma elementos de Sakura Card Captor y Twilight adaptados para crear esta historia. **

**CAPÍTULO 5: APARTAMENTO 4-11**

Hace diez minutos que estaba parado enfrente de este edificio. No sé cómo había llegado aquí ni mucho menos a que estaba esperando pero a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo, sabía que ella estaba aquí. La podía sentir. Como si una cuerda invisible nos uniera y supiéramos el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la otra parte de nuestro ser. Nuestro eterno amor.

Había convencido a mi familia de que tenía que venir solo, pero muy a mi pesar sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que vinieran a "mi rescate". Como si lo necesitara.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parado todo el día o vas a entrar?- se escuchó una voz socarrona. Frente a mí a la entrada del edificio estaba ese tipo que se había presentado como Jean, el que se había llevado a mi Isabella. –Cuarto piso apartamento 11- dijo y sin más se fue caminando hacia el parque que estaba cerca del edificio. No lo dude un segundo más y entré al complejo buscando el apartamento de mi amada. Después de la travesía por el elevador llegué a la puerta que me conectaba con mi destino. Decir que estaba nervioso era muy poco, ¿me aceptaría aun sabiendo que era una criatura de la noche, programada para matar a inocentes?

Muy pronto estuve frente a la puerta del departamento de Isabella iba a tocar cuando ya la puerta estaba abierta y su otro hermano estaba con mirada de pocos amigos esperándome a que entrara.

-Buenos días-

-Sí, si como sea, entra y siéntate en el salón, ella se está arreglando- Restándole importancia a mi presencia se dispuso a tomar su chaqueta y salir por la misma puerta por donde yo había entrado escasos segundos atrás.

-Si le haces daño, el dolor de tu transformación será una bendición comparado con lo que te haré- dijo cerrando la puerta dejándome con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos? Ni que la fuera a violar o a matar. Todo lo contrario.

Escuchaba a una persona abriendo y cerrando cajones en una de las habitaciones, sabía que era ella. ¿Sería poco caballero que entrara a su cuarto sin autorización? ¿y si estuviera desnuda?. No sé por qué pero la idea de asaltar su dormitorio se me hizo más atractiva. ¡En qué diablos pensaba! ¡Focus Carlisle, Focus! Viniste aquí para ganártela siendo un caballero no para ser un troglodita sexual.

Después de la sensacional ducha con Jack comencé a cuestionarme de quien vendría a la casa. Ellos dijeron que tendría visitas, ¿Será que ya habían encontrado novias? Ahhh eso sería fantástico a si se olvidarían de sobreprotegerme demasiado. Y es que rayos, tengo veinte años o por lo menos tengo la apariencia de una chica de veinte años aunque verdaderamente debería de estar llegando a mi segunda menopausia.

Me vestí con unos shorts de jean ajustados, una blusa blanca de tela muy ligera unas bailarinas del mismo color y deje mi cabello suelto. No es que quiera presumir pero hoy me veía radiante. Espero que mis futuras cuñadas piensaran lo mismo.

Salí a tomar mi desayuno cuando casi me desmayo al ver lo irreal que era la escena frente a mí, ninguna cuñada. En mi salón, el vampiro de miembro enorme que me iba a follar en mi sueño (si ese mismo), estaba sentado como un "niño bueno" en mi sillón favorito.

-Ho..la?- pregunté algo confusa

-¡Isabella, buenos días!- respondió sonriendo alegremente. Debe ser un crimen tener una sonrisa tan perfecta como la de él. De por sí, todo él es perfecto.

-Estas en mi apartamento-

-Sip- realmente estaba feliz

-¿Y eso no es extraño porque…?-

-Tus hermanos me dejaron entrar- terminó

-Oh-

-Debemos hablar de algo muy importante- su semblante se tornó serio. ¿Sería bipolar? Lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar a dos metros en frente de mí.

-No me había presentado correctamente a ti, y eso para mí es un pecado. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen- dijo tomando mi mano y besándomela como lo hacían en épocas anteriores.

-Isabella D' Vincenzo , encantada. Ahora si no te es mucha molestia me mata la curiosidad en saber qué haces aquí- culmine alejando mi mano de él. Hermoso y todo pero era un desconocido. Ok. Un vampiro desconocido.

-Bueno, he venido a hablar contigo Isabella-

-Bella, mis hermanos me llaman por mi nombre completo cuando están enojados-

-Verás Bella, no tengo que decirte que soy un vampiro porque de por sí ya lo sabes, lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo una simple humana, y no me lo tomes a mal, pudo acabar con un conglomerado de neófitos sola?-

-Y que te ha hecho pensar que soy una "simple humana" Carlisle- dije comenzando a rodearlo. Ya que el vampiro estaba aquí podría divertirme un poco.

-¿Crees en la magia Carlisle?- pregunté deteniéndome nuevamente frente a él.

-Bueno, soy un hombre de ciencia así que tendría que decirte que hasta no tener pruebas fehacientes mi opinión está perdida-

-Y si tu opinión está perdida, ¿Qué haces aquí?, digo, ¿Por qué si estás muerto biológicamente, estás hablándome en estos momentos?- con esto último se quedó pensativo. Sus ojos eran unos faros dorados que me analizaban intensamente.

-Touché- respondió con una sonrisa.- A sí que, ¿eres una especie de bruja?- continuó. Ahora él era el que me acechaba mirándome intensamente.

-Prefiero el término… hechicera o también cazadora, es que ¿tú me ves con una nariz puntiaguda con una enorme verruga?-

-Ciertamente no, eres perfecta-

-Mira quien lo dice- reí

-¿Qué edad tienes?- me preguntamos a la vez.

-Veintitrés- -Veinte- Respondimos simultáneamente.

-¿Y desde cuando que tienes veintitrés Carlisle?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti- me dijo ya invadiendo mi espacio vital. No es que yo me enojara por eso. Su olor tan fresco me abrumaba justo como ayer.

-Caballerosidad un carajo- lo oí susurrar. Sentí como me tomaba por la cintura me aprisionaba contra su cuerpo. Me besó. Tan fascinante como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Tan fresco, tan dulce, tan varonil. Me volvía loca. Se pudo haber caído el edificio completo y no me hubiera dado cuenta. En un segundo besaba sus labios y en el otro estaba sola. ¿Habrá sido otro jodido sueño?¿Había activado la carta del sueño accidentalmente? No lo creo. Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando me llegó su voz atrás de mi.

-Siempre he sido correcto, amable y caballeroso, pero he de admitir que he pensado recrear contigo todas las escenas sucias que existen- dijo susurrándome en el oído para después morderme el lóbulo.

-¿Qué nos pasa?- dije volteándome quedando frente a frente nuevamente.

-Somos… tu y yo. Bella y Carlisle- dijo

-¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunté

-Nada, puedo jurarlo-

-Pues sigue haciendo nada- terminé tomando sus labios nuevamente. Era una adicción. Como su lengua jugaba con la mía era algo casi orgásmico. Nos fuimos moviendo lentamente hacia el sillón grande y se tumbó encima de mí.

He de jurar que su frio y duro cuerpo contra el mío es una sensación excelsa.

Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas, subiendo hacia mis muslos y…

-¡Papá!

HOLA, SIENTO LA DEMORA. LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE SOMETIDO JAJAJAJA. TAMBIEN TENIA DEFICIT DE INSPIRACIÓN. HOY HE AMANECIDO CON ELLA.

¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

¡DEJEN MÁS! ¡QUE ESOS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR!

PROX. CAP.

_-¡Más, quiero más!_

_-¡Oh Bella, si!-_

_-¿A que es bien dulce verdad?_


End file.
